The BlackBloods
by XXXVAMPIRE CATXXX
Summary: What if a vampire girl name "Suzuka"enters cross academy and zero finds out who she is. But what will happen when students from the night class also find out about her and that she is a black blood a vampire more powerful than a pureblood. I know bad summery but trust me its good.M for language and lemon in later chapters. this is a mix humorxdramaxromance
1. Chapter 1:Pureblood in the day class

**Don't own Vampire knight if I did Yuki would have died by now**

**Vampire knight is own by Matsuri Hino I only own the OC that's it**

**BTW sorry about my spelling and gramer erros English is not my first language**

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_Flashback_ **

**On with the story! XD**

**Chapter one...**

**A pureblood in the day class:::**

"So your name is Suzuka Eto?" A man with long blond hair tied in a pony tail said,"Yes that's right", a girl long white hair with red tips, tide in a pony tail said, "Well welcome Suzuka-chan! to Cross Academy!" He said smiling and hugging her, the door open, a girl with short hair came in "head master!" "oh yuki-chan!My lovely daughter", He said jumping to the girl name Yuki, but she doge it, "Head master, your scaring her", "no its ok" "oh right Suzuka-chan this is my daughter Yuki Cross, Yuki this is Suzuka Eto, plz show her to her room then show her arround, please" "Okay, come this way Eto-san" Suzuka nodded and fallowed yuki...

Description on how Suzuka Eto looks like, she has white hair with red blood tips she has bangs covering her right eye(also white with red tips), her natural color is jet black hair with purple tips the same way the white hair is, also she has a perfect body figure and her eyes are cat like color purple(not lilac) but right now she has color contacts to hide is, so her eye color that people see is black...

Back to the story

"This is your room,Eto-san,its the only one we have so its just you,sorry", "no its okay I like it like this and don't call me by my last name it's weird", Suzuka said "okay, would you like to look around the school, and see were the...oh wait never mind you have your own restroom" Yuki said "oh that's true but no I just want to unpack" Suzuka said walking into the room " ok,then see you tomorrow in class" "okay, thank you, Yuki-chan", Suzuka said smiling,Yuki nodded and left, Suzuka close the door and look around,she walk over to the window and close the curtains "So cross academy,it seems decent, *sigh* am hungry" Suzuka went to the restroom and filled up a glass of water she drop two tablets in and they slowly dissolve into a red liquid, Suzuka lick her lips "yum" she said before drinking the red liquid "that should do I hope this day class would be fun , hm I wonder who's here in the night class" Suzuka said smiling she went to her suit case and started to put her clothes into her new drawers...

F.F

"*sigh* I should go to sleep since I have to be up during the day" She said taking her contacts off and taking her wig off (yes she wears a wig to hide her real hair color) and went to sleep...

Next Day:::: Suzuka open her eyes but quickly close them "ugh when did I open the curtains?" she said closing the curtains 'ugh I should get ready' she thought getting her school uniform and changing, when she finish she got out of her room and saw Yuki standing outside the door "Morning Suzuka-chan!" she said smiling "morning" Suzuka said walking out and closing the door, Yuki got her wrist and started to drag her down the hallway "we're in the same class so I want you to meet two of my friends" Yuki said and stop when they reach a girl with light brown hair "Yori, this is Suzuka Eto she's new" "oh well, hello Suzuka-chan" Yori said "Morning Yori-chan,um Yuki can you please let go of me?" Yuki look down at her hand and saw that she was still holding onto Suzuka's wrist, she immediately let go and laugh while rubbing the back of her head bashfully "ha ha sorry Suzuka-chan" she said still laughing "well we should go before were late" Yori said walking...

At class:::::"Class this is our new student, will you please say your name" The teacher said Suzuka nodded "Am Suzuka Eto, nice to meet you" she said "very well, lets see, oh you can sit next to Zero, Zero please raise your hand" the teacher said, a boy with silver hair raised his hand, Suzuka nodded and walk over to her seat 'Wow I like his pircing and ta-wait isn't that..' Suzuka sat down 'that's a tattoo to tame a level E' she thought looking over to the boy,Zero, but look back to the board...

(time skip)

Suzuka look over to Zero when she heard soft breathing and notice that he was asleep "Cross-san! wake up!" Suzuka look up and notice the teacher was talking to a sleeping Yuki 'What is this? nap time?' Suzuka thought she saw as Yori lean over to Yuki and whisper something into her hear, Yuki jump up and said "Time to eat!" but realize she was in class, Suzuka look at Yuki confused "Cross-san your always sleeping! *sigh* Suzuka-san do you mind waking Zero up" Suzuka look over to Zero and poke him, nothing, she move his shoulder , Zero look up and glared at her, Suzuka glared back "wow, she's not scared!" a guy said, Zero glared at the rest of the class, everyone turn around "okay now that that's over with lets continue" the teacher said returning to the board, Zero turn to glare at Suzuka "whats your problem?" Suzuka said looking at Zero "Don't ever wake me up" he said laying his head down "awww would you look at that, the level E is tired" Suzuka said, Zero's eyes snap open and look at Suzuka "What did you say?" "nothing" she said smiling sweetly, Zero look away...

After class::::"hey Suzuka-chan, where are you going?" Yuki ask caching up to Suzuka ,"to my room" "oh you're not going to see the night class?" Yori ask "um,no,why would I do that?" she ask turning around looking at Yori confused "well all the girls from the day class love the guy's from the night class" Yori said "oh, um...well is it crowded?" "yea" "then no" Suzuka said walking away "she's different" Yori said looking at Suzuka walking away "yea,oh! am late to patrolling! later Yori" "be careful Yuki!"Yori said to a running Yuki...

"Why would I be in a crowd to look at the night class, I can go on top a roof and watch" Suzuka said looking down "but dam the sun is bothering me" Suzuka said, she saw Yuki turning to push the girls away but fail 'wow, thats hilarious' she said she look over when a silver dot caught her eye, and notice it was Zero, she laugh when the girls retreat from his glare "hahaha, that's hilarious! why are they so scared of him?" she said, the gates open, all the crowed line up, Yuki was now in clear view, she move to the side letting the night class go trough, Suzuka's eyes widen when she spotted a guy with blond hair and besides him a guy with dull red hair 'no it cant be...' Suzuka eyes widen when she saw that at the very front a guy with dark brown hair, 'that's...' the guy stop and talk with Yuki, he look up but Suzuka hid in time 'crap,he almost saw me, what is **he** doing here?' Suzuka thought crawling away from the edge and then standing up and walking away...

Were the night class is::: "um Kaname-sama,are you okay?" Yuki ask looking up to the guy with dark brown hair,Kaname, "hm?oh yes, am sorry for spacing out, Yuki" Kaname said smiling slightly "its okay" "very well I must get to class" he said turning around and walking pass Yuki 'I wonder why shes here?' Kaname tough...

Later that night::: Suzuka was drying her hair 'Zero Kiryu, no wonder I heard that name before he is interesting, no wonder my-' *knock, knock* Suzuka snap out of her thought and put her wig on, and went to open the door, and saw Zero standing their "did you get lost?" Suzuka ask smirking, Zero glared at her "no, but I need to ask you something" Zero said taking a step forward, Suzuka staid still "what is it?" she ask, " I cant say it out here what if someone hears me?" Zero said 'what does he want?' Suzuka thought, she move to the side and let Zero pass and close the door "so what do you need to tell me?" Suzuka said looking over to Zero, Zero pull out his gun and pointed it at Suzuka's head "who are you? how do you know what I am?" Zero said, Suzuka smirk "um, am Suzuka Eto duh" She said looking at Zero, Zero gritted his teeth, she move her hands behind her back 'ok I just need a test' she thought piercing her finger with her nail, and look at Zero reactions, Zero eyes widen he lowered his gun and covered his mouth, his eyes flash red 'am right, he is a level E' Suzuka thought, she quickly took Zero's gun off the chain and threw it to the floor she got his wrist and pull him into the restroom she lock the door and turn the water on, Zero was now on the floor against the wall panting holding his neck, Suzuka kneel in front of him and move her hair off her neck and got closer to Zero "go ahead and drink" Zero look up"no" he said glaring at her "you need it" she said, she put some of the blood she had on her finger and placed it on her neck, Zero's eyes widen "drink" she said Zero eyes turn crimson, he put a hand on the back of Suzuka neck and pull her closer, he put his other hand on her lower back as he lick the blood she put on her neck she move her head to the left to give him more room, Zero lick her neck one more time and slowly sink his fangs into her neck, Suzuka close her eyes

'he's the first one to pierce my skin with fangs, but why did I let him be the first one?' Suzuka thought as she heard Zero take large gulps of her blood 'but he's so interesting' Suzuka thought, Zero grip some of her hair but not pull it, she began to feel light headed "Z-Zero, stop… your taking to much" Suzuka said, putting her hands on his shoulders Zero grip the long t-shirt Suzuka had on "Z-Zero" she said softly, he took his fangs out of her neck and lick her neck, he rested against the wall and look at Suzuka, Suzuka got close to Zero face "you're a messy eater" she said licking the blood that was from his chin to the corner of his lips, she rested her head against his shoulder 'my...head' she close her eyes and fainted, Zero move Suzuka, but she didn't move "Dam it!" he got up and picked her up bridal style, he got out of the restroom and set her down on her bed, he went back in to the restroom and turned the water off, he walk out and look at Suzka sleeping figure,'what the hell is a pureblood doing in the day class?'Zero thought sitting on the edge of her bed...

Suzuka slowly open her eyes "nn, what time is it?" "1 in the morning" A voice said , Suzuka sat up but laid back down, she look over and saw Zero "Oh it's you", "Yea, now tell me, what the hell is a pureblood doing in the day class?" Zero ask glaring at her "*sigh* I knew that if I let you bite me, you would've found out who I truly am" Suzuka said sitting up holding her head "Mmm, can you give me a glass of water and put 3 blood tablets in it", Suzuka said looking over at him, "No", "I won't answer until you give me what I want", Zero gritted his teeth and walk into the restroom and got a glass of water he walk out and pulled out a black box out of his jacket and put three blood tablets into the water, "Here now tell me", Zero said, Suzuka drank the fake blood and set the cup down "I want to get away from everything be normal" Zero chuckled "Normal? ha, how can you if you drink blood, and the sun bothers you", Zero said smirking at her, Suzuka glared at him, "I know that but... before,everything was so hard, I couldn't do anything, that's why I came her, don't tell anyone" Suzuka said glaring at Zero, "look your a pureblood in the day class that's full of humans, I can't let yo-"

"SO! your a level E and you can't control your urge of blood that much" Suzuka said glaring at him "I have permission to be there, am going to-" "Wait!.. I'll make you a deal, I have something you need" Suzuka said getting up and standing in front of Zero, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What would that be?" he said crossing his arms over his chest "My blood,it can contain the monster inside you and," Suzuka pull Zero down and whispered in his ear "Shizuka is my cousin so we have a little blood of each other" Zero eyes widen "but unlike my cousin, I've never use my fangs so you don't have to worry about me biting anyone, i don't want to turn a human into what we are...they will suffer a lot" Suzuka said walking over to the window, her eye flash red then it went back to normal, she turn around and looked at Zero "So, Zero, do we have a deal? Or you can turn me in and harm those around you", Zero tighten his hands into a fist and set his jaw, Suzuka look at him with a small smile, "Fine but you don't tell Yuki or anyone" Suzuka nodded "i wouldn't want no one to know anyway, so don't tell anyone that am a pureblood, at this moment am using a charm so that other vampires don't find out that am a vampire" Suzuka said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Fine", he said "no wonder my cousin liked you, your eyes are so ... interesting something about you is so alluring" she snatch his small box, he had in his jacket

"its okay if I have them,I ran out plus your already full so you wont need them or will you?" she said looking at him, the silver head shook his head no she pop two tablets into a new glass of water and gulp down the fake blood and sat down on her bed bringing her kneed up to her chest, Zero looked at her and notice that he could see her panties he looked away covering his face, Suzuka looked over to him and saw his current position 'he is still hungry?' "cover up will you?" Zero said, Suzuka walk up to him "are you still hungry?", "what?No am fine its just that, I...your not wearing any shorts" Suzuka looked down at her big T-shirt "Oh yea but you didn't notice when you where drinking from me earlier" Zero glared at her, "also would you stop glaring at me when were alone, I hate it, at least be nice to me" Suzuka said crossing her arms "Whatever, am leaving" he said going to the door "Mk, see you tomorrow" Zero nodded and left, Suzuka sighed and went to take her contacts off "man lately I've been hungry"

*knock, knock* 'NOW WHAT!' Suzuka re put her contacts on and went to open the door but stop

'what?why is **he** here? he couldnt have sense me,I have the charm,*sigh*relax, act normal' Suzuka took a big breath and open the door rubbing her eyes acting like she just woke up"hello?" "oh am sorry for waking you up, but I would like to talk to you" Suzuka look up and saw the guy with brown hair, from earlier, he took Suzuka hand and brought it up to his lips "Monika Hreartnet", he said softly kissing the back of Suzuka hand, Suzuka eyes widen...

END OF CHAPTER ONE

**Hope you guys liked it! comment and rate I will type up the rest of the story later kool? later on in the story i would ask for some suggestions for the story**


	2. Chapter 2:two purebloods meet

**Hi there this is the second chapter yey! anyway sorry about the miss spelling btw all of vampire knight is own by Matsuri Hino so thats it for now injoy the story!oh sorry if i miss spelled anything english is not my first language**

**Chapter 2:::**

**Two purebloods meet:::**

The guy look at Suzuka "I see you wish not to talk about this here" he said Suzuka pull her hand away,"I don't know who-" "yes you do, that charm your using dosen't work on other purebloods, Monika" he said holding the cresent shape moon cristal "Stop saying my name!" Suzuka said moving back and slaming the door close, she turn arround and started to walk but froze when the door open and slam close, she jump when she heard the *click* "that was rude, I still need to talk to you" he said walking over to her "So your Kaname Kuran, right?", the guy, Kaname nodded "Also, Monika this is not your natural hair color nor your eyes" Suzuka sighed and walk over to her restroom and took the contacts off and wig, she walk out and looked at Kaname ,he smiled "your hair is so beautiful and your eyes are so interesting and beatuful" Kaname said stroking Suzuka cheeck with the back of his hand "Just tell me what you need to ask me" she said smaking his hand away, Kaname slightly frown and then sighed "First, why are you being like that? Second what is a pureblood like you doing in the day class?" "Because I feel like it, and that's none of your buissnes, don't worry I wont harm the day class students, I don't plan on it" Suzuka said crossing her arms over her chest, "So what? your just going to feed yourself off blood tablets?" "yea, you do...no wait you feed off other vampires, am I right?" Kaname glared at her, Suzuka smirk "I always drank blood tablets" "but why are you here?"

Silence

Kaname started twoards her, she staid still "answere me" "I refuse to answere" Kaname's eyes flash red and the wall crack a little "I don't care, I have the same power" Suzuka said her eyes flashing red Kaname sighed "just answere" "no, say are you hungry?" Kaname look at Suzuka confused, Suzuka pirced her wrist with her nail, Kaname's eyes turn crimson he looked away avoiding her gaze.

"I'll give you some only if you stop asking", Suzuka said moving her hand close to Kaname face, Kaname eye's turn back to normal and he looked at her, "No, just answere" ,"Dam, your harder to crack. Fine I just wanted to get away from the vampire council I was tired of fallowing orders, so I ran away, that's why I came here in disguse, even do it has vampires these vampires are trying to make amends with the humans, it was all going well until you found out, which sucks" Suzuka said licking the blood up but stop, "You want a lick? It will only cost you to keep your mouth shut", Suzuka said putting her hand up, "Either way you want me to stay quite, am I right?", Kaname said looking at Suzuka "Thats right... You can drink as much blood from me just dont tell no one...please?", Kaname look at Suzuka and sighed he got Suzuka hand and lick the remaning blood, he look up at Monika ( A/N:am changing the name now to Monika since its her real name k?) his eyes crimson, "Do you wish for more?" "For now,no, it looks like you have alredy lost blood, why is that?" he ask sitting Monika's bed "You ask to many questions, if you must know today was the first time i got bitten by another vampire...well in this case a half vampire" Monika said looking over to Kaname.

'So she's never been biten by no one until today' "let me gess,Zero Kiryu" Monika nodded, "It dosent matter, my blood ill help him, I mean my cousin is Shizuka", Monika said smiling and walk over to her bed and laydown, Kaname was sitting on the edge) "Say Kaname, dont you feel lonely?" Suzuka said laying on her side facing him, "What do you mean by lonely?", "As in being the only pure blood, alot of vampires dont know how purebloods feel", he ran a hand trew his hair "To be onest,I do" Monika sat up and staed at kanames back "Then would you come visit me from time to time? I'll go visit you " Kaname look at Monika who was now softly smiling at him, Kaname turn his body facing her and got closer, she looked at him confused as he inched closer "Your blood is very tasty" Kaname said licking her neck "A pure blood bite hurts alot more, so relax and am sorry if it hurts to much" Kaname said pulling Monika on his lap, Suzuka move her head to the right shoulder to give Kaname more acces to her neck, Kaname eye's turn crimson, he had one arm arround her waist and the other on the back of her neck, he lick her neck acouple of times and slowly sink his fangs into her neck, Monika shut her eyes tight 'Dam, he was right! it does hurt alot more than when Zero bit me' Monika thought placing her hands on Kaname's shoulders, she shiver a little when she heard Kaname drinking her blood.

Kaname interwine his fingers into Monika hair and softly pull on it, Monika tighten her grip on Kaname's shoulder "K-Kaname to m-much", He tighten his grip arround her waist and took one last gulp and slowly took his fang's of her neck and lick the blood that was left on her neck, when he was finish he look at Monika his eyes turning back to their normal choclet brown, she wrap her arms arround his neck and soflty chuckle "you are very greedy and a messy eater" Monika said licking the blood that was running down the corners of his lips, then she rested her head on his shoulder, " You took to much, It's hard to stay up"

"Am sorry"

"um, Kaname can I ask you something ", Kaname look down at her and hum showing her that he was lisening "Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki are in the night class, right?" "yes thats correct" "Oh how are they?" Kaname look at her with a confuse stare but answere "Their fine, why?" Monika flop down on the bed and pated the spot beside her "Hm... just curious", Kaname look at her for a min and sigh knowing she wont say anything else and laydown beside her, Monika began to play with a strand of his choclet color hair, she moved her hand to his cheeck and began to caress it, Kaname close his eyes "Are you tired Kaname-kun", she said still caresing his cheeck, "yes, i'm very tired" he said with a heavy sigh,"Monika-chan"

"Don't say my real name"

"why? it's a lovely name" Monika staied quite and the answered "I came here to start a new life so I decided to change my name as well", she said letting her hand fall onto the bed, Kaname open his eyes, "So you want me to call you Suzuka, or can call you Monika when were alone?" Kaname said moving a strand of hair out of her face, Monika look at him and sigh "okay you can call me by my name only when were alone, got it" Kaname smile "Okay, Monika", "You can stay here if you want", "Yea I think I will, i'm tired", Monika got up and walk to her drawers and pull out a t-shirt and pair of shorts and tosed them to Kaname he pick them up and saw that they were his size "why do-" "I bought them because their way more conftourble" Kaname nodded and got up and began to take the top part of his uniform off, "Hey! you know theirs a restroom right there", She said pointing to the restroom, "ugh, fine" he got the clothes and walk over to the restroom,she sigh and walk over to her bed laying down but sat up when the door to the restroom open.

Kaname walk out wearing the t-shirt and shorts, "I never worn this to sleep", "you'll get use to them" she said looking at him and her eyes wonder to his neck, Monika eyes flash red, she look away, Kaname look over at her, "Your hungry aren't you?" Monika close her eyes and shook her head ,no, Kaname got her chin with his thumb and index finger and made her to face him, "Open your eyes, Monika", She slowly open them reveling that they where a crimson color, Kaname sighed, "You can have some", Kaname said pointing at his neck, Monika got up and put 3 blood tablets into a new glass of water and gulp down the fake blood, "I wont bite you", she said walking back to the bed and layed down, "But your still hungry", "I don't care, i'll probobly just take some of your energy" Kaname chuckle, "That's very childish but okay", Kaname put his hands on either side of Monika head and lean down connecting their lips, Monika close her eye's and slowly took some energy from Kaname, Kaname also close his eyes, Monika stop and seperated their lips,"You're alredy-" "No, I dont want to take too muh", Kaname look into Monika eye's, he nodded and laydown besides her "Thanks" "Am the one who should be thanking you for the blood", Kaname said with a small smile, Monika got close to Kaname "No prob,well I need to sleep unlike you I have class in the morning,you better be here when I wake up", Kaname chuckle "Okay", Monika wrap her arms arround his waist and close her eyes she could here soft breathing coming from Kaname 'wow he's a fast sleeper' she thought and also drifted to sleep...

Zero POV:::

'Her blood it's so diffrent it taste so good' Zero thought licking his lips he shot up and punch the wall "Dam it!am turning into one of those blood sucking bastereds", he said walking over to the sink he has in his room and began to splash cold water on his face, he look at his reflextion and then look down at the extra blood tablets he had on his sink he glared at them as he smak them off the sink "Dam them, why did I drink her blood" He said laying back down "Dam it all to hell" he said before driftiong off to sleep...

NEXT MORNING::::

'mmmm so warm' she thought with a small humming noise but stop,'wait warm?' Monika open her eyes and look up and saw Kanames sleeping figure she slowly sat up and got out of bed with out him noticing, looking over to her clock she saw the time and sighed "I have to get ready" she said soflty walking into her restroom and began to get ready, putting her uniform and contacts on first then her wig fixing it into a pony tail, she smiled when she finish and walk out and quickly turn off the lights realising the light reach kaname making him stirr in bed, she walk over to the bed and move a strand of hair out of his face 'he looks very peacefull' she thought as she beggan to look for a pice of papaer and wrote down

-Kaname, you can shower in my restroom, there are extra towels in the restroom cabinet, i'll come by during lunch if your still here, ok?- Suzuka

Monika set the paper over Kaname's uniform, she walk over to the door and slowly began to turn the door nob but stop when she heard her name, "Monika?your leaving with out saying goodbye?" Kaname said sitting up, "Well you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up, I was going to come by during lunch anyway", Monika said walking over to Kaname and sat down besides him, "Oh, are you hungry?", "Nah, I'll be okay, are you?" she ask sitting up,"no", Monika nodded and walk over to the door,"Okay, see you later", Kaname nodded and pull the covers over his head, Monika smirk and open the door squinting a little and walk out locking and closing the door behind her "Ohayo! Suzuka-chan!" Monika look up and saw Yuki waving at her with Yori besides her "Ohayo Yuki-chan,Yori-chan" "Ohayo" Yori said smiling, Monika nodded and walk over to them as all 3 of them walk to class...

At class:: Monika walk up to her desk and sat down a few minutes later Zero walk in and lay his head down "Get enough sleep?" she ask "No why would I?I feel disgusted at myself" he said glaring at her, "How can the likes of you handel this","Hey I dont drink from the source so shut up the hell up", "yea right", "You know what Zero, your such a dam Hypocrite", Zero glared at her and got up walking out slaming the door behind him every one flinch Monika quickly look out the window seeing the silver hair walk out...

FF

Monika sigh,'am boooreed!' she tought she look over to her right and saw the door that Zero walk out and look back down to the teacher she gatherd her things and quickly but softly walk out when the teacher wasent looking,once she was out on the hall way she walk out the bulding and headed to the barn she saw when she was up on the roof (she just saw it i didnt put it in srry). Once inside the barn she saw Zero sleeping on top of a pile of hay, the white horse besides him huff and started to stomp its foot, "Hey calm down I know this idiot" monika said pointing at Zero, the horse leaned down and nip softly at Zero's hair, Zero stirr and look up at the horse "Huh? whats wrong?oh" he said turning his gaze at Monika "What are you doing in here?",Zero said sitting up "Class got boring so i decided to come here and take a nap", Monika said laying down beside him, "Do you have a water bottle?" Zero look over at her confused, "No, why? Are you hungry?" Monika sat up and took out the box of blood tablets, she took one out and looked at it, "I never tried it dry, I wonder how it taste like",

She put it in her mouth and swallowed it, "blegh! that taste nasty, ugh", she said laying back down, "I know but I have to live on those" Zero said looking away, Monika look up at him and sat up, "No, not anymore, remeber you have me", Zero growel, "No, I can't, it makes me feel like more like one of you blood sucking basterds", Monika got infront of Zero and three scrach marks appear on Zero cheeck and blood started to drip down from the marks, Zero glared at her, "Why the fuck did you do that?" "For running away of what you are becoming, I know you didnt chose this but what can you do about it!Nothing! So stop sulking and stop hating on all us vampires, just cause my cousin did that to you dosen't mean you can blame all of us!" "I dom your al-" "No we are not! You don't know me!" Monika said cutting Zero's words, Zero glared at her, "You still fe-" "No I don't feed on anyone! And I never will!" Monika said glaring at the silver head, Zero sighed in frustration he look at Monika, "Prove it, prove to me that you can hold the urge to feed of a human" "I alredy do! AM in a class fill with humans, and never drank blood!Only energy, What else do you need?" Zero staid quite,"Zero please, I don't want you to hate me. When I heard what Shizuka did to you I was realy mad, I wanted to kill her because she destroyed more of our chance of being united with the humans and hunters..." Monika got up and sighed "Later Zero-kun", Monika said walking out and started to run twords her dorms.

When she reach her room she unlock the door and walk in closing the door behind her, she saw no one on her bed and flop down, Monika turn her head to face the restroom door and heard the shower running 'So Kaname is showering' She tought, Monika sat up and look arround, 'ughhh I have to wait for Kaname to get out if I want to get a glass of water' just on cue the restroom door open, "Kaname! get me a glass of water before you get out,Pleaseee!", Kaname look at her in shock "youre here" he said before turning arround and getting the glass of water "you're hungry aren't you?" he said handing her the glass of water, "yea but I can manage with..blood...tablets...CRAP! I forgot my bag!" Monika said smaking her forhead, Kaname walk over to her and drop two blood tablets into the water from his black box and then sat besides her, "You know you can always take blood from me", Monika look at him then at the water that was now red and gulp it down, when she was finish she put it down

"Thanks for the blood tablets and no I wont drink your *cough*blood *cough,cough*" Monika started to cough like crazy, "Your body is asking for blood, real blood Monika am telling you this from experience", "No *cough* I won't *cough* drink" Monik said laying down holding her throath, she beggan to pant and the coughing stop little by little she regain her breathing, "see I can manage", "Monika" Kaname lean down, he place his hands on both sides of her head and got close to her face "Your body will soon stop being able to take in energy, and you will have to drink blood, you can't run away from it" Kaname said 'hehe Ironic how I just told Zero that, but were on diffrent situations' Monika thought closing her eyes, "I know but I want it to Kaname you know how determein I am" Kaname look at her and sighed "Yea", he leaned down and lick her neck, "But look 'Suzuka' I already drank some of your blood and I still crave for some of your blood, soon you will crave for some blood aswell" Monika growel "Maybe, but i'll control it, *sigh* take some if you want" Monika said moving her head to the side Kaname lick her neck a few time's causing Monika to shiver, the pureblood chuckle, Monika interwine her fingers in his hair, "If your going to bite me just do it", Kaname smirk and slowly sink his fangs into her neck, Monika bit her lower lip and hold back a shiver when she heard Kaname bigining to drink her blood, Kaname took a few gulps and pull his fangs out and lick Monika's wounds when they were healed he raise his head to face the cat eyed girl, she smirked,

"Who knew that the gret Kaname Kuran is such a messy eater" Monika said pulling him down and lick up the blood that was on the corners of his lips, Kaname hum a yes, "Do you wan more blood tables or energy?" "Energy" Monika said pulling him down and connected their lips, and image flash into her head, it was her but smaller,she kissed a small boy that was slightly taller than her, Monika imedietly pull away from Kaname her eye's were wide a tear run down her check, "Monika are you okay?", She look into kanames eyes "Y-yea, um what time are you going to your dorm?" Kaname look at her for a moment then answered, "Right about now", he said getting up fallowing by Monika that had one more tear fall down, Kaname wipe the tear away with his thumb, "Monika, are you sure your okay? you're crying" Monika pull back and shook her head "Am fine it's nothing you should go before lunch break begins," Kaname look at her and sighed "Today at night come to my dorm after my class, okay?" Kaname said, she nodded and murmerd a 'sure' Kaname patted her hair and he walk out before saying with a smile "Bye, Suzuka-chan" "Bye kaname-kun" and he was gone.

Monika layed down 'dam I need to go get my back pack...ugh am to lazy' she tought rolling over to her stomach, she winced when she felt pain in her neck "ow" she softly said rubing her neck 'It hurts more than when Zero bites me,maybe cause Kaname is a pureblood' she thought closing her eyes, another image came into her mind it was her once again younger and this time she was with to young boys one with blond hair the other with redish aburn hair they each where holding one of her hand, Monika smiled up at both of them and they smiled down to her, Monika eyes snap open and she sat up "thats it! I have to go see them!" she said getting out of her uniform and changing into a long black and white striped shirt that came to her mid tigh it had long sleves that had a hole for the thumb to go threw and skini jeans and black convers, "Okay much better" she said jumping out of her window (yes she was to lazy to go trew the front door) and ran to the night dorms she jump over the wall and landed safly to the other side 'good now I just need o get to their room' she tought walking arround but then found the scent she was looking for,

she look up and saw a window with curtains close 'ofcourse' she sighed and jump up she anded by the edge of the window and unlock it with her mind her eyes flashing red, the window unlock and slowly open 'I love these powers' she thought getting inside and closing the window once close she slowly open the curtains with out letting the light in side, once that was done she look arround the room and saw two beds one had a guy with blond hair the other had a guy with aburn hair, Monika smiled sweetly and walk over to the bed with the blond hair guy, she reach down to caress his cheeck and move a strand of blond hair out of his face, she lean down and softly kiss his forhead "I miss you Takuma" Monika said softly she stood up and walk over to the other bed, she carress the cheeck of the guy with the aburn hair she lean down and kiss his forhead, "I miss you too Senri" she said as she ran her fingers threw his hair, he moved his head twords her hand and hum, Monika gigle "You always like me doing this" Monika siad, the guy with the aburn hair,Senri, open his eyes...

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**uuuuu clif hanger what will happen? find out when I post up chapter three! please comment on it thank you**


	3. Chapter 3:childhood friends

**Okay this is the update to blackblood i'm sorry if it took awile am typing as fast as I can sorry same rutine I dont own this the a awsome Matsuri Hino anyway sorry for gramer and spelling okay on with the story...**

**Chapter three:Childhood friends**

**'thoughts'**

**"talk"**

**Recap:::**

Monika softly stroke Senri's hair, he move his head twords her hand and hum, Monika giggle, "you always like me doing this", Monika said, the guy with aburn hair snap his eyes open...

**End recap::**

Senri sat up, "Ichijo!" the other guy, Ichijo, sat up, Monika ran to the window she open it along with the curtains, she squinted her eyes the two guy's shield their eye's, she jump down and began to run, "Am sorry guy's, I can't let you see me", Monika said as she jumping over the wall, she kept on running until she reach her room she close the door behind her and lock it, she press her back on the door and slid down, "dam they almost saw me!" she said punching the wall...

With Ichijo and Shiki::: "who was she?" Shiki ask "I don't know but I have a feeling I know her...That **we** know her" Ichijo said running a hand threw his blond hair, "yea,but we can see if we see her here, I mean she knew were we where so she must be here", "Yea but I didnt get a good look at her" "Ichijo, I heard her say that I always like her petting my head", Ichijo look over to Shiki, he stood up and walk over to the window and close the window with the curtains, "Let's just go to sleep for know okay?" Shiki nodded, they both laydown and went to sleep...

With Monika:: Monika change back into her uniform and walk to class 'I have nothing better to do I can catch the last 5 mins' she thought quietly entering the class and sat down...

FF

*ding* The bell rang every one sigh in relife and began to gather their stuff, Monika stood up and began to walk out but stop when she heard some one say her fake name, "Suzuka-chan where were you the entire class?" She look over and saw Yori, "Oh yori-chan, um I wasent feeling so well so i decided to go to my room to take a nap am sorry", Yori caught up to her and they walk out "oh I see" she said, the stop by a tree a few feet away from the massive crowd of fan girls when they heard/saw Yuki fighting with trying to keep the group back, "Man, sucks to be Yuki", Monika said, Yori sweat drop "haha, yes it does" the gates open and everyone calm down, "gosh what a bunch of idiots these girls are" Monika said softly, Yori laugh "yes I do agree" Yori said smiling...

"hey Takuma isn't that girl over there have the same as the girl that was in our room" Shiki said showing Takuma the direction with his pocky, Takuma look up, "Your right, i'll be back", he said walking threw the crowd of girls heading to Monika, 'Crap!' Monika thought "Hello there am Takuma Ichijo, I never seen you, whats your name?" he said with a smile 'relax act normaly' she thought "That's none of your bussnies" Monika said with a small glare, 'am sorry Takuma I cant let you know who I am' she thought "My you act just like Zero-kun" Takuma said "Am sorry yori I have to go someone is bothering me see you tomorrow" monika said turning arround and walk away leaving yori with Takuma, "Excuse me yori-san, do you know her name?" Ichijo said smiling "Takuma hurry up or you'll be late for class" a guy with orange hair said, Takuma turn arround "okay! am very sorry for the bother" he said beofre returning back to the group "Did you fin out what her name was?" Shiki ask "No, but hteres something about her that's so familiar" Shiki nodded in agreement 'why is Takuma interested in her? Did she do something?' Kaname thought

Monika laydown on her bed looking up at the celing "Dam it! I forgot my bag, I relay want some blood" Monika said closing her eye's *Knock, knock* "ugh" Monika unlock the door with her mind "It's open!" the door open and Zero walk in closing the door behind him and locking it, "you forgot this at the barn" Zero said putting Monika's bag on the floor "Thanks, hey Zero will you put 3 blood tablets in a glass of water?please" Monika said, Zero walk to the restroom and filled a glass of water, he got the box out of her back pack and put 3 blood tablets in it,"here" he said handing it to Monika, she sat up and took the glass out of his hand and murmer a thanks before gulping the drink down, "Hey what did the vampire want with you?" the silver head said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall, "Who? oh, nothing..why? jelous?" Monika said smirking, "No am just asking, they shouldn't be talking to you if they don't know who you are" Zero said sighing, "oh... Are you hungry?" Zero looks away 'come on! I need him to bite me so he can know am not lying' she thought as she pirced her wrist, Zero look at her his eyes turning from lilac to crimson, "here have some" Monika said lifting her wrist twords Zero, he look away then bak at Monika wrist, he sighed and walk twords Monika, he got her wrist and lick the blood up, his fangs grew, he strted to pant, Monika tilted her head to the side "Go ahead" Zero lean in and lick her neck and slowly bit her 'good now I just need to let him see how I felt that day' she thought relaxing her body and letting memories flood into her mind and into her blood streem so Zero could see, Zero eyes shut close.

Memories of Monika when she was younger flooded into his head, he took one last gulp and pull his fangs out he look at her, Monika lick the blood from the corner of Zero lips, "w-what the hell was that?" Zero ask looking at her, "those where my feelings and memories of how i felt about what we talk about in the barn", Zero look at her then at the bite marks that were now healing he rub the bitemarks with his tumb and sighed, he ran a frustrated hand trough his hair, "a-am sorry" Zero said looking away, Monika smiled and glump Zero "Hey!" "You arent so mean after all!" Monika said smiling up at Zero, he looks away hiding a forming blush, "I need to go" Zero said getting up, Monika got up aswell and nodded, "Okay, see you tomorrow at school" Zero nodded and left.

Monika whent into the restroom and change into the clothes she was in earlier putting her contat box in her pocket and her cell phone charger in the other, then she stared at her cell phone 'oh well its the only place' she put her cell phone inside her bra and jump doen the windoe and ran to the moon dormitory (she has her wig and contact on) "good so far no one has seen me" she said looking up and jump up to the balcony of Kaname's room and unlock the door and walkin 'dam! why does he get the best room?' she thought looking arround Kanames room, when she close the doors she heard foots steps 'kana-no thats not him' she thought looking arround and ran to hide under the bed, the door open "Kaname-kun said it was arround here somewere" Monika's eyes widen, 'thats takuma!' she thought covering her mouth from gasping "oh here it is," he walk over to the desk and got a book, Monika look at him in aww, 'he's so hot!an older!' she thought, she slid more inside so he wont see her, *vrr,vrr* 'crap!' her phone vibrated and she quickly turn it off, she could see that takuma turn arround "hmm?what was that?" Monika staied quite calming her self down so Takuma wont sense her, he shrug his shoulders and left, when Monika was sure that he was gone she got out and dusted her clothes, 'Dam who the hell txt me?!' Monika got her cell phone out and look at the msg.

_Monika its me Kaname, Takuma is going to my room, so becarful if your there and if your not then okay, I'll be there as soon as class is over._

Monika growel, 'First how the hell did he get my number?' Monika put her phone on the night stand and lay down on the couch Kaname had,"man I love his room" Monika said as she got a pillow and hug it, 'it smells like Kaname...Wow I that made me sounf like a fangirl' Monika sighed, she sat up and look out the window, "It worked, Shiki and Takuma dont remeber me...I miss them", Monika lay back down and hug the pillow as she close her eyes...

"So you didn't find out what her name was?", "I did, I ask another girl and she told me her name" Takuma said smiling at Shiki, "Her name is Suzka Eto, and I know her room number want to got later?" Takuma ask "Sure say Takuma, do you still have that feeling that you know her?" "Yes, that's why after class we'll go see her" Shiki nodded...

Kaname stop infront of his door,'she's here already' Kaname open the door and saw Monika sleeping on the couch, he close and lock the door her sat on the arm rest of the couch, and slowly stroke Monika hair unting it and took the wig off her black lock of hair fell on her shoulders and body, "She wears a wig" He said stroking her black hair, Monika slowly open her eye's and look up at Kaname "Oh your here" "yea were you tired?" "Kinda" Monika sat up and notice her black hair, "You took my wig off" she said thouching her hair, "Yea, your hair is pretty" "thanks" she got up and walk to the restroom that Kaname had, she took her contacts off and put them into the box of contacts, she walk back over to Kaname and glared at him "Thanks to you my boob vibrated when Takuma was in here!" Kaname look at Monika confused, "Your b-" "yes my boob, I had my phone inside my bra and it vibrated, but good thing he ignored it" Monika said puging her charger into the wall and connected her phone, "how did you-" "I send a msg to my phone using your phone the other day and thats how I got it" "Oh" Monika said laying down on his bed "You didnt bring your uniform?" "no, I'll shower here and go back to my dorm before anyone else wakes up" Kaname nodded and laydown besides her, "So, how do you know Takuma and Shiki?" 'calm down, monika!' "what are you talking about?" "This afternoon Takuma walk up to you and I over heard them talking about you in class, do you know them?" Monika sat up and look at Kaname, "I dont know them gosh, so annoying" Kaname pin her down onto the bed,

"Sorry but I have a hard time beliving that" Kaname said licking Monika neck and bit her, Monika eye's widen 'no Damit, he's going to tap into my memories' Monika close her eyes blocking every memory of Takuma and Shiki, Kaname tighten his grip on her wrist, Monika tighten her hands into a fist, and started to pant, 'its getting harder to block my memories, he's taking to much' "Kaname, s-stop" Monika keept on hearing him drink her blood, "K-Kaname*huff* stop!" Kaname took his fangs out her neck and lick the wound unntil they disapeared, he look at her his eye's turning back to the chocler brown, his grip on her wrist losen, her eyes started to flutter close, "Monika am sorry... Take some of my blood" "n-no, Kaname give me energy" Kaname sigh he lean down and connected their lips, Monika close her eye's and slowly took his energy, 'she wont tell me' Kaname thought, 'I can taste my own blood' Monika thought, she seperated their lips and lick the blood from Kanames lips and look at him "Why do you want to know?" "Bec ause Takuma never walks up to a girl unless she's hurt or he's apoligizing, especialy Shiki" Kaname said laying down beside her, Monika turn her head twords Kaname, she got up and walk to a draw and pull out a shirt, Kaname sat up and look at her, she went into the restroom and then came out with the shirt she got from his drawer "Am borring this okay?" Kaname nodded, she walk back to the bed and lay down wraping her arms arround his waist and closing her eyes "Now I am tired, you can go change" "No i'll change after you fall asleep" he said pulling the covers over them, Monika nodded and drifted off to sleep...

"She's not here" Shiki said, "I know lets wait for her" Takuma said sitting down on a chair, Shiki nodded...

Next Morning::: Monika sat up and walk to the restroom to take a shower, when she was finish she got dress put her wig on and fix her hair and finally put her contacts on, when she walk out Kaname was still asleep, she stroke his hair and he open his eyes and look at her, "your leaving?" "Yea, am I going to see you tonight?" Kaname sat up and nodded, Monika lay him back down "Go to sleep okay? night Kaname-kun" Monika ruffle his hair, she walks out to the balcony closing the doors behind her, jumping down and began to run back to her room...

She walk into the girls dormitory and walk twords her room, she walk in and lock the door behind her floping down onto her bed, she close her eyes but they snap open when she felt the presence of two other people she sat up and look arround seeing the blond and aburn hair guy, "What the hell?! How did you get in?!" 'stupid question' Monika thought, "Suzuka Eto, thats your name right?" The blond,Takuma, said standing up,"Yea, stalkers!" "I told you she was going to say that" The aburn head said,Senri, "yea well am Takuma Ichijo, this is Senri Shiki" Ichijo said extending his hand out with a smile, Monika look at his hand and lookback up to him and glared at him, she got up and look at both at them, "What do you want?" Ichijo sighed putting his hand back down, "This will sound weird but where you in our room last night?" "what?" "Non one else has hair like yours" Monika look at both at them, "Okay your weirs, know please go", Monika got their arms and drag them out, "wait, do you wear contacts?" monika look at Shiki confused, "uh, yea why?" "are they colored?can you move your contact...no take it off please" Shiki said looking at Monika 'crap if I do that he'll see my true eyes colo' "no" "please" "why?" "i've always wanted to see a contact" "Go ask some one else" Shiki put his indez finger to his lips and bit it, he use his blood like a whip and took Monika wig off, "You also have a wig...why?" Monika look at Shiki with wide eyes 'dam it Shiki' "wait is that you natural hair color?" Monika staid quite, Shiki pin her against the wall with his blood wip (they spred into more then one) "Takuma take her contacts off, you want to know who she is" Ichijo nodded, he walk over to Monika and open her eye lid more, "Am sorry, I must know" 'dam it you guys!'

Her eyes flash red and the wall crack just when Ichijo was about to thouch her eye, Shiki and Ichijo look at the wall then back at her, "she's a vampire, what's your true name?" Ichijo said, 'damit...oh well I have to tell them' "*sigh* i'll tell you, but let me go, it's rude to keep a pureblood like this , shiki-kun" Monika said with a smirk her eyes flash red, Shiki eye's widen he let her go and fell to his knees holding his head, Ichijo look at Shiki, and back at Monika "what did you do to him" Monika look at Takuma and did the same, Takuma hold his head and lean against the wall for support, memories started to flood into their minds, Shiki was the first to look up he was panting "your..." "Do you remeber me?sen-kun" Shiki stood up"mo-chan?" Monika nodded, Shiki look at her his eyes saden, Monika walk up to him and hug him, shiki hug back "Am sorry" she said pulling back and looking up at him, Ichijo look at her, "mo-chan why didn;t you tell us?" he said Monika walk up to him and hug him he hug back, "I...I wanted to start fresh...I didnt want no one to know me, the true me thats why I erased your memories, but kaname-kun found out... you two found out and someone else found out, am sorry when I saw that you two come here,I got happy and sad, because I knew you two wouldnt remeber me" she said pulling away and taking her contact off, "wait who else? and why didnt you tell us?why did you erase our memories?We cared for you, we could of help you?" Takuma said, "I know i just... I dont know I was still a kid" "who else knows?" Shiki ask, Monika look at both of them, 'If i tell themm how Zero found out they will murder him' Monika thought,

"Um...Zero" "how did he find out?", silence "well?" "um..." 'gosh its like telling your over protective brothers that you just got knocked up by your yanky boyfriend that they didnt knew of', she thought "well...I kinda offered him my blood, and when he drank it he found out" Monika said rubbing her neck, Ichijo and Shiki smiled at her, "we'll come back, we have to go take care of something" they turn to the door but Monika stop them, "hey don't go hurt Zero! It was my desicion and my fault", they turn to face her "Monika, he bit you, your a pureblood, no one should bite you, especialy on school grounds it is forbidin to drink blood," Ichijo said ,"So? Kaname also knows and he's the night class president, and dont say that, me a pureblood, you make it sound like am some kind of animal" Shiki walk over to her and pick her up "Fine mo-chan" he said with a smile and hug her he sat her back down to the floor, Monika smiled at both at them"okay, sorry I have to say this you both look so dam hot! when you were little, you were cute, but now your smoken hot!" she said with a small gigle, they blush and look away, Ichijo walk over to her, "well thank you, you are to" "no am not, am fat look" Monika said lifting her shirt up and poking her stomach, shiki and ichijo chuckle, "no your not by the way, have you drank from the source?" Shiki ask, Monika shook her head no pulling her shirt back down, "I have only drank blood tablets and some energy" she said softly murmering the last part, they both nodded but stop, "what?!" "shh! people are still sleeping" "who was it?" "um" they pin her against the walk and began to tickle her sides, "haha okay okay,its kaname-kun" she said laughing, they stop and stared at her in shock, "he let me", they let her go "in exchange for what?" Shiki said, Monika look up at him "...*sigh* blood" Shiki walk to the door but Monika stop him, "Dont Shiki," "I have to he drank from you, Monika, i am the only who can tell him anything after all he is my cousin" "but it was my choice" she said glaring at him, Ichijo sighed "let it go Shiki, she wont lisent" Shiki look at Takuma then at Monika and sighed,

"Damit, *sigh* am going to sleep here" Shiki said floping down on her bed "me too" "Fair enough, their are boy clothes in the drawers" "oh right you like guys clothes to sleep" Ichijo said, "yea well I have to get ready" she said taking her shirt off, Shiki and Ichijo blushed "c-cant you go to the restroom and change?" "no" both guys look away and Monika smirk and hug Ichijo,"Ichi-kun~change me, you to shi-kun~" they both blush "your old enough to change" "aww but i like it when you two change me," "you where...young" "I dont care,pleease~" she wined, they sighed in defeat and began to change her, Ichijo put her white button up shirt on and blush when he got to her breast bottons, when he finish he put her black jacket on and then the ribbon, Shiki look at Monika "take the pants off" "nope you take them off" she said smiling, shiki sighed and unbotton and slip her pants off blushing a little, then put her skirt on and slip her socks and shoes on, "yey!oh my wig and contacts," she quickly put them on and fix the wig into a pony tail and got her bag," Okay i'll see you guys later, " she said running up to them and kissing them both on the cheeck "bye" she said walking out...

Yuki, Yori, and Monika were walking togheter talking, "Say Suzuka-chan, why do you always have your hair up?" Yori ask, "well it's long and long hair annoies me but I dont want to cut it," she said "that's interesting, I thik the same but I cut it", Yori said, "Wow! I never could do a pony tail" Yuki said taking her hair and putting it up attempting a pony tail, Monika look over and saw a vein in yuki neck, Monika cover her mouth she look over to Yori and saw the same, she took a sniff and her eyes widen, 'Shit!' she thought running off, she could hear Yuki and Yori screaming her fake name but she ignore it, she keept on running until she reach the barn she walk in and flopr on top of the hey stack, she reach for her bag and pull out the box of the blood tablets and drop 3 of the blood tablets into her mouth and swallowed...

With Zero::: 'dam yesterday was weird' Zero thought as he walk into the barn, but froze when he saw Monika on her side coughing like crazy, "Suzuka!" he help her up, when he sat her up he saw the disolved pices of blood tablets and look at Monika, 'she took them dry' he thought, "Suzuka" he said, Monika look up at him, her eyes were crimson she lean up and lick his neck, Zero eyes widen, she stop and push him away, she cover her mouth panting, "D-don't" she said, the silver head looked at her confused, "Suzuka, you need to-" he said walking twords her but was cut off by her, "Leave Zero! leave now!" she said looking up at him, 'her eyes they look sad' Zero thought he look at the disolved blood tablets then at her, 'she's... so much like me' he thought, he walk over to her and sat infront of her, "Take it" he said reveling his neck, Monika wrap her arms arround his neck, "No, energy" she said and connected their lips, Zero eyes widen 'energ?' he thought, she pull away and started to cough she lay down, "Damit" she said punching the floor, "My body wont accept it anymore dam it!" she sat up and swiftly pull out the bloody rose from Zero jacket and pointed it at her forhead, Zero eyes widen he reach over and started to strugle to get it away from Monika, they fell backwords Zero on top of Monika as they kept on struguling for the bloody rose, "Let go!" "No! why the fuck do you want to shoot yourslef!" "Because I hate my life!"

***Bang!*...**

** End of chapter three**

**Muahahah! clif hanger! I finaly posted it up, hope you like it! anyway sorry about the miss spells and all that, please comment tell me what you think will happen with Monika *dramatic music* muahahaha thank you for reading! oh and if you want me to put a specific pic for this story send me a msg of the pic and if I like it I will put it up thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: The beast within

_**Sorry it took to long school started homework started paper work etc. you know same ol samo anyway here is the new story you been waiting please forgive me please leave coments on what you think*bow* thank you,ulqui do the honer**_

_**Ulquiorra:Right, she owns nothing it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, please enjoy.**_

**Chapter 4::::The beast within**

*Bang!*

Blood drippled onto Monika's face her eyes widen "Z-Zero", Zero grunted and snatch the gun away from Monika, he got up and lean against the wall holding his upper arm, which was now bleeding, Monika got up and walk over to him, "Z-zero" "your such and idiot" he said panting, Monika pull Zero hand away from his wound and sighed, "good it's just a graze but it still hurts" she said, Zero look at her eyes they were turning from crimson to black, she open her clothes and reveal her neck, "drink" she said.

"What?" Zero ask,Monika sighed in frustraiton ," I said drink, drink my blood, Zero" Monika said with a small growl, "What are you crazy?" Zero said glaring at her, Monika sighed,"Please Zero, I hurt you, just take it please" she said now pircing her neck, Zero growled he pull her close, "But you will take my blood after" He said bitting her neck, she close her eyes as she heard Zero drinking, she soon slowly open them and came face to Zero's neck her eyes turn crimson,'come on take more' she thought pulling him closer he slid down bringing her with him, Zero pull his fangs out licking the bite marks as they healed, he pull back and softly said,"Suzuka, take mine" Monika lean in and lick the blood that was on the corner of his lips "So good" she saw his fangs shrinking but they had blood on them she cup his cheecks and pull him closer, sliding her toungh into his mouth licking the blood up from his fangs, Zero blush as she pull back "Zero stop me, I-I dont want to hurt you" she said panting, Zero look at her, "Suzuka" She got up and ran out , ZEro sat there looking confused and sad...

At Monika's room:::: Monika storm in and ran into the restroom, Shiki and Ichijo sat up as they heard Monika coughing, "Mo-chan" they said looking at each other they both got up in a rush and went to the restroom, they both saw Monika over the sink she fell to her knees, they rush to her "whats wrong?" "get away!" she said pushing them away, she glared at them. Their eyes widen she look away, "Monika, you have to drin-" "NO!" She said cutting Ichijo voice, "no" she said softer, "You can't take energy no more" Shiki said in his monotone voice, Monika stood up supporting herself against the wall, "Monika, you can't run from it" Ichijo said, "I know, am going to..." Monika look away and ran out of the room, "Monika!" 'No I won't drink from the source!' she thought.

When she came back to reality she realized she was up on Kanames valcony 'Shit' she turn arround but was stop by a pair of arms being wrap arround her waist and was pulled back into the dark room the doors closing and the curtains drawing close, "your realy early" he said, "Let go Kaname" she said strugguling, Kaname push her to the bed and look at her eyes, " I see," Monika push him away, she sat up and was about to get up but was pushed back down, Kaname was know hovering above her and unbotton the top bottons of his shirt, Monika stop his hand "Dont" she said panting, "Monika, if you dont drink-" "what?become insane! I know thats why i'll kill myself!" just when Monika said that the door swung open reaceling a shock SHiki, Takuma, and Zero, Monika push Kaname and ran to the window a pair of arms got her, It was Shiki, "Let go!" "Monika, were trying to help you!" Shiki said, Monika stop, "Dont...Dont I dont need anyones help!" she scream, Shiki twisted her and pin her hands above her head, Zero walk over to her, "You gave me your blood, now you need blood," he said Monika look away, she look at her upper arm her fangs grew, "Stop her she's going to bite her arm" Kaname said, Ichijo hold her face in his hands, "Let go!" "No!" Ichijo said growling, Monika look at all four at them, "Why? why are you forcing me, I...I cant..I dont want to hurt anyone" she said looking at Zero arm and then slumping down but couldnt since Shiki hold her hand, he lower so she can fall to her knees, "Monika me and Zero drank from you, w-" "Thats diffrent!" she said looking up, her eyes were sad she was panting, she was getting light headed, 'every things going black' She lean foward and fainted.

Shiki caught her and laid her on Kanames bed,"Zero, Monika look at you when she said she didnt wan to harm no one, why?" Ichijo said looking at Zero, Zero look at Monika 'So thats her real name?' he thought, "She was going to shoot herseld with my bloody rose, I was trying to get it out of her hands and while we were fighting for it she pull the triger and grace my upper arm," Zero said, "She gave you blood" "yea" Shiki pin Zero to the wall by his neck at the same time Zero pull out his bloody rose,"Dont ever drink her blood," Shiki said his eyes flashing red, "Let me go, you ass hole!" Zero said smaking Shiki's hand away, Shiki was about to punch him but a hand stop him.

He look over and saw Monika, "Dont I'm going to punish you," She said pulling Shiki down and connected their lips, 'My troath, It's so dry' "It wont work" Kaname said, Monika pull away, she walk to Zero and got his blood tablets, she walk to a glass of water and drop 3 blood tablets, she chug down the fake blood and threw the glass to the wall it shatering into millions of pices "Dam it" she started to cough it up and she rush to the doos but stop when Zero said her name softly "Monika" Monika's eyes widen , "D-Dont, dont say that name!" She said kicking the wall and craking it, 'he learend my name!' "so dry, I hate it," she said holding her troath, "It is, you need blood," Ichijo said, "No, I wontm i never will!" she said, "Monika" "Shut Up!" She screamed, she lean against the wall, "Please, I dont want to," she said sitting down and hugging her knees, Shiki walks over to her and kneels infront of her, "hey, remeber that promis I made you," Shiki said placing a hand on her shoulder, Monika look up at Shiki...

_Flash back::_

_"Mo-chan, why are you alone?" A 5 yr old Shiki ask, Monika look up,"am hungry and mommy and daddy are...gone...their dead, Senri!" she said hugging him, Shiki hug back, "You can have some energy from me, and am here for you, and Takuma is there for you too, we will always be here for you,in the good and bad times, i promis," Shiki said interwining his pinky with her's, Monika smile and connected their lips..._

_End of flash back..._

Monika nodded and hug Shiki, "I..I remeber Sen-kun" "This is a bad time your going threw and you need blood, Monika please its like taking energy," Monika look at Shiki then at the rest of the guys, and blush and wisper to Shiki, "I cant infront of them," Shiki look over to Kaname, Kaname nodded and look at Zero and Takuma, they nodded and left, Monika lock the door with her mind and look at Shiki, "I-I can't, I don-" "yes you do, just do what you need to do," Shiki said pulling Monika to him, Monika stradle his hips and lean in to his neck but stop," I can't" "Dam it Monika" Shiki brought his wrist to his lips and bit it, he took blood into his mouth and lick his wrist, he got on his kneeds and pull Monika's legs on each side of him and pull her close to him, , Monika blush when she ralized both their intement areas where rubing against each other, Shiki tilt her head up and connected their lips, he pride open her mouth and let the blood flow in, Monika Shut her eye tight, Shiki stroke her cheeck with his tumb she relax and started to swallow the blood, when it was all gone she licked his lips andn push her toungh into his mouth and lick every inch of blood left, then she pull away, "More, shiki" she said, he sat back up and pull her onto his lap, she imedetly wen to his neck and lick his neck, Shiki slightly shivered, 'she's acting like some one else' Monika brush her fangs against his neck but stop and pull back panting looking at Shiki.

Her eyes where flashing from red to purple, "I..I cant, shiki, I can't do it" Tears began to well up in her eyes but none fell, "Monika, you have to accept it, this is your true nature, you made Zero accept it..why cant you accept it?" Shiki ask looking at her, "It's because of me being this way that my parents are dead!" she said, Shiki's eyes widen, " its all my fault that their gone" she said softly resting her head on his shoulder, "Monika" Shiki pull her into a hug, her legs were to the side and she sat on his lap her head resting on his chest, she bit her lip as she shut her eyes, holding the tears back 'Monika what happen?' Shiki thought...

Outside of the room:: "So that's how you know her?" "Yea Ichijo said, Kaname nodded, "Do you know why she wont drink blood?" Zero ask, "Um...no, all the time she was hungry she would ask for energy and thats it, even when she could bite she wouldnt bite" Ichijo said, the door open and a calm Shiki came out, "Did she.." Shiki shook his head "No, I gave her some but she wouldnt bite me...Kaname, do you know what happen to Monika's parents?" Kaname look at Shiki confused, "Why?" "she mention it" Kaname look at the floor, "All I heard was that they comited suicide, supposely they got tired of living," He said looking twords the door, Shiki sighed, Ichijo look into the room, "she's asleep?" "yea" They walk in and close the foor, "that cant be true" They look at Zero confused, "You make no sense" Kaname said, Zero glared at him, "I mean that, they couldnt comit suicide, they were murderd" "what?" "Who murderd tehm?" Kaname look at Zero"That cant be true, how could a hunter know more?" Zero glared at him, "they tell the head of the hunters, and he reveals that information to his trusted hunters which where my parents, I over heard them talking about it" Ichijo look at Zero then at Monika, "But who? and how is that connected to her drinking from the source?" "She said that it was her being who she is that they died" Shiki said they turnh to look at Monika when they heard her moving, Monika sat up screaming, No, "Monika, whats wrong?" Ichijo said walking over to her, Monika flinch when he touch her, she look uup and saw Ichijo, she look arround and saw every one looking at her, she look at Shiki and then at Kaname, "no...no..no" she said and back up until she hit the wall, they look arround, "Monika?" "No!" she screamed, Ichijo hold her, "Monika its us, Ichijo, Kaname, Zero, and Shiki, remeber?" Monika look up blinking, "Kaname?...Shiki?" "yes" Monika look up and walk up to them, she touch Kanames cheeck then Shiki's, she turn to look at Zero and look at his arm, She walk to him and touch his arm, "Am...Sorry" she said and look up to him , Zero sighed, "It's Okay" Monika smile, her eyes began to flutter close, and she fainted.

Zero caught her in time, "she was in a trance?" Zero ask picking her up and laying her on the bed, "yes, it seems so," "she got scared when she saw you and Shiki" Ichijo said, Kaname look at Shiki and shiki look at Kaname, they both look confused then their eyes widen, "Rido" They said in unison, "What? Rido Kuran?" "yes" "she confused us for him" SHiki said,"Does that mean, that Rido kill them?" Ichijo ask, Monika stir, she slowly open her eyes and look arround she sat up and rub her eyes, "What time is it?" she ask, "It's 1 in the afternoon," Ichijo said,Monika strech, "Say do we have classes tomorrow?" "no" "sweet,lets go out"Monika said sitting on the edge of the bed holding a pillow "Why?" Zero ask "well to hang out, have fun etc. come on it will be fun,please" she said, "where to?" Kaname ask, "to a club, the-""no" they all said unison, Monika glared at them, "AWw come on guys it will be fun, please" she said pouting to them, they look at her, all of them turn away except Kaname realizing he was losing he sighed "Fine","yey!" Monika glump Kaname, "Fine but go to your last classes," Shiki said, "aw, why?" she said hanging from Kanames neck, he placed his hands on her waist, "then were not going to the club" Ichijo said, "Kaname~" she wined, Kaname shook his head no, she glared at them and an image flash in her mind her eyes widen, she blink and look at Kaname, "um..." she let go and sat down on the bed, "um..what were we talking about?" she ask ,"tou have to go to class," Zero said, Monika blink ,"oh..carry me" she said extending her arms out to him he sighed, he picked her up and put her back down, "awww" "if i take you that means i have to go", "dont incourage her" "oh shut up" Kaname and Zero glared at each other.

Monika laied down and close her eyes and image of a man cover in blood came, she snap open her eyes, the wall on the opposite side crack, they turn and look at the wall then at Monika, Kaname walk over to her and motion the guys to leave they left, Zero glaring at Kaname but left, Kaname look at Monika, "what did you see?" he said she oull him down ,"why did you have to be related to that man?" she said connecting their lips then pulling away, "WHy cant i take energy!" she said, Kaname pull her to his neck, "drink, Monika" Monika pull away and look at kaname, "i cant i wont do it" she said, Kaname lay her down and lean down biting down hard on her neck , causing Monika to gasp, Kaname began to take big gulps, images flash into his head he pull back "ugh" he hold his head, images of Monika as a little girl appear with her parents and the day that they got murderd by Rido Kuran, Kaname look at Monika with wide eyes, Monika rub his cheeck and lick the blood up from his lips.

"you saw didnt you?" "yes but what does Rido want from you?" Monika look away, "Monika-""you bit me without warning" she said, Kaname lean down and began to lick the blood that was on her neck, Monika shiver as Kaname's toungh lick the bite marks, "Kaname" Kaname sat up and look at the bite marks they were slowly healing, "am sorry" "Shiki's gana be piss at you " Kaname chuckle he lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit it, he then lick his wrist and lean down and connected his lips to Monika's, her eyes widen, she tried to pull away but kaname hold her down, as he hold her down he parted her lips with his toungh and let the blood flood in "mmph!" she flinch but then started to drink the sweet blood, when it was gone he pull away, "see their gone" Monika touch her neck ,'oh yea' she thought, she look up at kaname, "kaname i cant go to class," "go to class" he said getting up "basterd!" she scream running to the door opening the door, "bye guys!" she scream runnning out of the moon dormitory..

They stood their looking at each other and turn to face Kaname "Rido did kill them, the question now is why?" Zero turn and walk away, Shiki look at Kaname, "will figute out later,lets rest up for now," Shiki said, Kaname nodded, Shiki and ichijo walk away and kaname close the door...

At Monika room::: Monika laydown on her bed and sighed, "why cant I control this hunger" she said she look over to the clock, "its' 3 *sigh* i have to kill time" *knock, knock* Monika unlock the door with her mind "it's open!" she scream the door open, Zero walk in, he close and lock the door, "Um...Monika are you okay?" Zero ask walking twords her, "yea, why?" she ask sitting up, Zero sat on her bed, "no reason, it's just that you act like it's your fault that i got hurt" "it is i pulled the triger" She said looking at his upper arm, she leand in and kiss the already healed wound "Am sorry" she said looking up at him, Zero could feel a blush reaching his cheecks, she lean up "Zero let me try to take energy one more time" she said, Zero sighed and nodded, she wraped her arms arround his neck and ...

_**Cliff hanger dont you just hate those hahaha i know i do anyway thanks for being patient school and homework have been in the way so I havent had time but I finaly got it up yey! thank you please msg or leave a coment it helps me keep going thanks !**_

_**yours truly **_

_**Len-kun**_


	5. Chapter 5:Dance time

**Okay here's the new chapter please dont hate me for it being to late things happen with the computer gomen T^T**

**any way here it is the new chapter, please leave comments on what you think it helps me to keep going no flames pleas :D . Okay ulqui do us the favor.**

**Ulquiorra: I thought I told you to stop calling me that *sigh* any way she owns nothing it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 5::: Dance time**

**Recap:At Monika room::: Monika laydown on her bed and sighed, "why cant I control this hunger" she said she look over to the clock, "its' 3 *sigh* i have to kill time" *knock, knock* Monika unlock the door with her mind "it's open!" she scream the door open, Zero walk in, he close and lock the door, "Um...Monika are you okay?" Zero ask walking twords her, "yea, why?" she ask sitting up, Zero sat on her bed, "no reason, it's just that you act like it's your fault that i got hurt" "it is i pulled the triger" She said looking at his upper arm, she leand in and kiss the already healed wound "Am sorry" she said looking up at him, Zero could feel a blush reaching his cheecks, she lean up "Zero let me try to take energy one more time" she said, Zero sighed and nodded, she wraped her arms arround his neck and ..**

**Continue: **She wraped her arms arround his neck and leaned in, now on his lap, causing him to fall back on the bed and their lips connected, 'okay, just relax and do it how I always do it' , she thought as she relaxed and slowly felt Zero's energy flowing into her, Zero placed his hands on her waist bringing her closer to his body, both blush, 'dam, am starting to feel light headed' he thought, 'It taste so good his energy, but I need to stop' she thought pulling away and slowly opening her eyes, seeing a pair of lilac eyes looking at her, she couldn't help but blush, "T-thank you Zero", She said laying her head on his chest, "yea don't metion it, ugh my head hurts", he said bringing a hand up to his head, "Sorry that's my fault, you can take a nap if you want" Zero nodded and close his eye's, Monika blushed, when she felt his hands a little to low for comfurte, she closed her eye's and drifted to sleep...

With Kaname and Shiki::: "Do you think will find something here?" Shiki ask looking arround, "Maybe, Let's just hurry", Kaname said stoping infront of a large book, "This is it?" Kaname nodded, Kaname open the book and turn to the letter "H", "Here it is, the Heartnet's, it say's Monika should of been engage to another pureblood, but her parent's wouldn't allow it, they were murderd bu a pureblood-""wait, it just say's pureblood?" Shiki ask cutting Kaname's words, Kaname skim trough the previous words and nodded, Shiki sighed bitting into another pocky, Kaname continued, "Soon after she was turn into the vampire council, shortly she ran away and no one's has heard of her.." Kaname stop, "What is it?" Shiki ask leaning closer to his cousin, "It say's that she's a black blood," Shiki drop his pocky form his mouth,"What? I thought they where a myth," Shiki said, "Yes, that's what they say to protect them, now I know why Rido kill her parents, for her power," Kaname said closing the book, "Let's go" Kaname said turning arrounf, Shiki nodded and left, "we can't tell her we know, we just have to wait," Kaname said turning arround to look at his cousin who was getting another pocky, "Yea , I know, want one?" He said offering the box to Kaname, Kaname chuckle and took one out...

With Monika::: Monika open her eyes and look up, she blush at how Zero look, his sliver hair was flutterd on his face and his mouth was slightly open, his eyelashes rested on his cheeck, 'he's hot!' Monika thought, she moved and blush, Monika look back and saw Zero's large hands resting on her ass, she felt her face heat up, and look up at Zero's sleeping face she lean up,'Gosh, he's so irresistable' she thought and lean closer but stop when Zero eye's flutter open and then widen, "um", "Sorry, I was,um, tring to get up without waking you up but.." Monika blush, Zero look at her confused, but then he move his hands and blush, he imidetly let go and put his hand up in a surrender form, "Am sorry, I didn't know" Zero said, Monika sat up,"It's okay," She said getting up and off his lap, "what time is it?" "5" Zero sat up, "I have to go help Yuki with patroling," Zero said getting up, "Oh Zero tell, Shiki, Kaname, and Ichijo, that when you pass by theri class to go, so we can go to the club, okay?" Zero sighed, "Fine" "and I'll tell you when to go, okay Ze-kun" She said wraping her arms arround his neck, Zero blushed, "Yea, whatever, I have to go ... Monika" Monika blushed and let go, Zero chuckle and ruffle her hair and left, Monika look over to the mirrow, her eye's flash red and the mirrow crack, Monika sighed, "Dam you Kaname" she said...

Outside:::Zero sighed and waited for Shiki to pass by, 'I'll just tell him' Zero walk up to Shiki and softly said, "Shiki, wait for me to pass by your class room, then you, Kaname, and Ichijo leave got it?" Shiki nodded , then they both walk away, "What did Kiryu said?" Ichijo ask , "To leave when he pass by our class," Kaname nodded

::TIme skip::

Monika look arround looking for Zero, she stop when she saw a spot of silver and ran up to him,"Zero!" Zero turn arrounf and walk to her, "what?" "uuu so cold," she laugh a little," anyways go get the guys and when they walk out tell them to change into watever is on their bed, you too, okay?later" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and ran to her doorm, Zero sighed and touch his cheeck, 'she sure is weird' he smile but stop and shook is head, walking twords the class room and stops by the door leaning against the wall, 'they can sense me so they better hurry up' Zero thought, the door open and all three walk out as soon as Shiki close the door, Zero told them what Monika said, they all nodded and walk to their rooms...

Monika look at herself in the mirrow she had black skinny with a chain on both sides and black shirt with a red rose and vines with thorns on it surrounding the rose, she had braclets on her left wrist and a black glove with safty pins on her right hand,some black convers, and finaly her usual cresent moon neckless(the charm) she look in the mirrow and fix her pony tail and her vangs, she sighed and got her phone and jump out from her window running to the boy's dormitory, she look up to a window and jump up and open it steping inside, she stop when she saw Zero buttoning the last button on his shirt, he look at her through the mirrow,"you coming in or not?theirs a breeze" he said fixing his hair, he had a black dress shirt with two silver guns on the back in an "x" form with a white muscle shirt under, some black jeans amd black vans, "okay lets go" she said but stop and pull out her phone and txt Kaname

{take Shiki and Takuma with you to the front of the school me and Zero will be waiting there.}

She press send and turn to Zero "okay now we can go, Kaname and the others will be waiting for us there" She said getting up on the window and jumping down, Zero sighed and fallowed."Hey your here," Monika said she stop and look at all tree of them, SHiki had a black muscle shirt with a black open dress shirt, black jeans and convers, Takuma had dark green shirt with a white t shirt under it, the dress shirt was untucked and had a few buttons undonw at the top with black pants and dark green vans, Kaname had a white dress shirt, the top botons where unbotton showing his black t shirt, black jeans and black vans with the trims white, "Okay you look great, oh heres our ride," Monika said the limo stop and Monika got in and sat down, the guys fallowed, the door close and the limo began to move, "Were are we going first?" Shiki ask "oh to a club,just wait," she said smiling.

The limo stop a few blocks away and she jump out walking twords a door, "Come on , oh wait all of you send me a message incase we get lost," she said, all of them exchange numbers with Monika except for Kaname, "Wait what about Kurans?" Zero ask, "He has mine already," she said turning back arround and walking twords the door, she handed the bouncer some money and he looked at the guys and nodded letting them all in, the music poured out, "come on!" she said smiling, the guys looked at each other and shruged, the club was some what small their was alot of bubbles and a bit of smoke, Monika walked twords the dance floor but was stop, "where are you going?" Shiki ask, "To dance come on" Shiki shook his head, and let her go, she shrug and went to dance, Kaname glared at Shiki, "Why you let her go?" "She will be fine" they where suddenly surrounded by a group of girls, all dressed in a bunch of hotchy get up, "hey you guys are hot," "wana dance?" "lets have fun tonight," they where cornered,"Although am not so sure about us" Shiki said the rest nodded.

Monika was dancing happily when she felt a pair of arms wrap arround her waist, she growled as she was turned, "Hey hottie, wana dance?" a guy with a hat asked still dancing and holding her close, Monika glared at him, "Nah I like dancing solo," she said pushing him away, Monika hated guys like him, sudenly the guy got her wrist and pushed her against a corner grinding against her, she growled, the guy leaned in and said to her ear,"realy?you sway your hips so seductivly that your begging to get fucked," he said grinding into her, Monika growled. 'great!' she thought sarcasticly.

The guys where despretly trying to get away, Shiki sighed and looked twords the crowed an idea came to him, "Hey cutie, you should be looking at us," Sorry we're looking for our sister,shes grounded," he said, "So let her have fun, come with us," Zero caught to Shiki's idea,"Hey guys is that her?" Zero said pointing to the crowed, everyone look twords the crowed, Shiki and Zero draged Takuma and Kaname away,"great idea Shiki,Zero" Takuma said, "yea I realized what Shiki was planing but you two fell for it,your idiots" "shut up Kiryu" Kaname said, they all stop when they saw Monika being pushed to a corner and being grined on, they all glared at the guy and thought all at one time the same thing, Kill.

Monika growled as the guy grined on her, 'dam horny basterd' She thought, she glared at him more when she felt him lick her ear, she felt like puking , she raised her fist about to punch him, but a hand stop her,she saw that the hand belong to Shiki, he pulled her away from the guy, the guy turn to glare at Shiki but saw a very pissed of Kaname and Zero, "You have a death whish?" Zero said darkly, the guy gulped," shes our sister, shes under age so beat it before we kill you," Kaname said glaring at the man. The guy nodded and ran out, Monika sighed, "Thanks but I could of-" "Where going back to the Acadamy," Takuma said taking the lead, they all walked out, Monika growled, "I can defend my self its your guys fault for not dancing that wouldnt of happened you know!" she said yanking her wrist away, Shiki sighed, Kaname steped into the limo fallowed by everyone else, "It dosent matter, lets go" "no" Monika said glaring at Kaname, Kaname glared back, "If you take me back to the acadamy I will make sure that your life will be hell," she said with venom in every single word, they glared but suddenly felt a shiver run down their spine, Shiki and Takuma realized the feeling as when a pureblood gives out an order but this was stronger, Kaname and Zero suddenly felt helpless, Monika told the chufer where to go as she sat down arms crosed.

They all decided to forget the argument and go to the next club, they got out and Monika did the same but this time the bouncer marked their hand with a black 'x' on their hands, "Its so we cant buy any alchoalic drinks," Monika said walking in, Monika walked to a booth and sat down, the other guys fallowed, she got Takuma's hand and draged him to the dance floor, "wait there!" she screamed to the rest, "Did you-" "yea" Shiki said but was cut by Kaname, "Is it because shes a black blood?" Shiki ask, Zero looked at Shiki, "wait black blood?" Zero asked, Kaname sighed, "Yes a black blood, the most powerfull vampire of all, more power full than the pure bloods, their strength is incredible and power aswell, but no one believed such a thing so they where clasified as pureblood soon the black bloods where thought to be gone but their was one clan left, the Heartnets, but as you know their dead, except for Monika, we dont think she knows how to control her power, thats probobly why she wont drink from the source," Kaname said.

Zero let it all sink in, then something hit him, "Wait the charm, the moon charm it seals alot of things, but I have seen the charm one time before it was said to be hable to hold power in place," Kaname looked at Zero, " Are you saying a simple charm like that is hable to hold down a powerful black blood?" Kaname said, Zero glared at him," It probobly isint alot since she hasent drank from the source," Zero glared at Kaname, Shiki sighed, "You guys act liked a married old couple," Kaname and Zero turn to glare at Shiki who was yanked up and replaced by an exsausted Takuma, "Be back" Monika said draging Shiki to the dance floor.

Kaname and Zero looked at the drained out Takuma, "Shes going to kill us," Zero said in horror Kaname agreed, Takuma got up and got a bottle of water, drinking all of its escense, when he finished he sighed, "Good luck you two, this is not like those dances we have at school" Takuma said smiling...

Time skip after Kaname got pulled away

Shiki was eating his pocky while Takuma looked arround, but stop when he saw a group of girls come their way, "Shit," Zero murmerd under his breath, "Oye quieren salir a bailar, guapos"("wana go dance,handsomes?") one of the girls said that had a blue dress and matching high heels, all three guys looked confused, Monika walked up and let Kaname sit in the booth trying to act calm but was breathing hard, "um, quieren bailar?"("um you wana dance?") "No hablan español verdad?"("they dont speak spaish right?") "no, pero que tal si salen con el wuero porque el ya no esta cansado" ("no but how about you go out with the blond since he's not tired no more") Monika said pointing at Takuma, Takuma looked confused, they girls nodded and draged him out, Kaname and Shiki shivered in fear, "Alright, your turn Zero!" Monika said taking him out, Kaname and Shiki chuckled and Zero flicked them off.

Monika stoped in the middle bringing ZEro close and puting one of his arms arround his waits and the other in her hand while she put her other hand on his sholder, "This is dnace like this and.." She put a leg between his while the other goes on the outer side of his left leg, Zero blushed, yes he blushed, "Its dance liked this, so just follow" she showed him and soon he got the pace , but stop when he bump into some one and felt something wet on his hand that was on Monikas waist, "Ahi! perdon!"("ah! sorry!) the man said looking at them both while his partner apoligized to, "esta bien namas es un poco olvidenlo ba?"("its fine, it's just a little bit forget it,k?") they nodded and keep on dancing Monika draged Zero out before he could tell them anything, she saw Takuma back and drinking water, "Okay we can go!" she said smiling they walked out, and Shiki sniffed closed to Monika, "Monika did you drink beer?"

Before Monika could say anything Zero spoke up, "No some drunk ass idiot bump into her with a beer and she left him off the hook", " So, its fine just a little be-" "lets go back," Kaname said "hells no!" Monika said glaring at Kaname, Kaname shivered, Monika blinked and shook her head, "um can we just go to the last one?" She said looking away, 'what the hell was that?' she thought walking to the limo, while driving Monika closed the window that connected the driver to the back and looked at the guys, "um look away for a sec," they looked at her confused she shrug and took out a bottle of water, a towle and an extra shirt that ws short sleace shirt, with the back riped up the front had a white rose with blood driping on it, thats when it realized to them what she was doing but it was to late, Monika took her shirt off and was patting where the beer soked her, they look away blushing, "what you guys never seen a girl half naked? man you guys dont get out," she said smiling as she put her shirt on, "oh just in time!" she said hoping out and ran up to a guy with black hair,"Kellin! Ronnie!" she glomp one of the guys and smiled, "wow! Monika" the guy said turning to hug her, another guy with black hair hug her, "hey moe, how have you been?" "good what about you?" "um Monika?" Kaname ask, Monika turn and looked at the guys "oh right, guys, these are my boyfriends,Kellin, and Ronnie" Monika said smiling...

*dramatic music* uuu cliff hanger srry guys it was hard to get this one up this isnt exacly where i wanted to stop but oh well what can you do, i hope it dosent take to long am kinda in a block right now so have any ideas so help me ! :D

Ulquiorra: *sighs* yea help her shes walking in circles non stop

oh hush

-love Len


End file.
